


It's a Talent

by WinterAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, human cas, human gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of the OTP challenge - wrapping gifts</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel is quite talented at wrapping gifts, so he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Talent

The minute they entered their house they skittered to different rooms with their choice of wrapping paper. They knew both their curiosities would be their undoing if they didn’t wrap them immediately. Gabriel took the kitchen table and Sam took their bedroom.

Sam let out a breath as he placed his wrapping paper down and lifted the bags in his hands to go through it for his tape and gifts. He paused and quickly stuck his head out the door to call out, “I forgot scissors!”

It sounded like a stampede was heading his way from the kitchen as Gabriel rounded the corner with scissors at a dead run, sliding on his socked feet down the hall, wobbling a bit before he came to a stop with a grin in front of Sam with the scissors.

“Here you go, Samsquatch! I have my own pair so fear not about bringing them back.” Gabriel quickly saluted, tried to look around Sam to see nothing on the bed before pouting as he slid back to the kitchen.

Sam shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he closed the bedroom door and locked it. He knew his husband well and got to work unloading his presents. He placed them out carefully and smiling, nodding to himself to get Gabriel’s wrapped up first before he found a way to infiltrate the bedroom and sneak a peek. He pulled a giant bag of various candies out of one bag, having managed to slip into Sweets Heaven before Gabriel spotted the store or him in it and making the biggest bag the cashier had apparently ever seen. He placed it gently on the bed before gingerly taking out a small, rectangle box and placing it beside. He opened the cover to make sure all was well and felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the thin gold plated necklace with a small, golden wing charm hanging in the middle. Something about it just made him think of Gabriel and hoped the other wouldn’t mock him for the gift. He meticulously wrapped both and pushed them aside, putting little bows and a penguin name tag on the big one with Gabriel’s name on it.

Next he pulled out a sixty-seven Impala model for Dean and a handful of carefully handcrafted frames for Castiel’s photography. He had just put them down when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out to see Castiel had texted him, “Thank you so much, Sam. It looks wonderful.”

Sam smiled and looked at the attached picture of a large, framed sepia photo of Dean standing in front of the impala; grease was streaked across his shirt, arms and face and the hood was up. Castiel had taken it on the sly and Sam immediately adored it, informing him Dean would love it just as much.

He pocketed his phone and got back to wrapping. His gifts for his parents and Gabriel’s family had been ordered online earlier and it was just waiting to get them in.

—

Gabriel stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he tried his best to wrap his gifts. He had wrapped the gag gift for Sam first, a delectable pair of edible panties. He snorted back a giggle as he looked at his mess of a wrapped gift and tossed it onto the floor. It wasn’t fragile. His smirk turned into a warm smile as he slid a heavy tome that covered everything on Nordic Mythology and Paganism. He ran a hand over the cover and carefully began wrapping it. He was a sucker for Nordic mythology and knew Sam loved mythology and legends and thought he’d extend one of his own loves to his husband. This present came out far better than the gag gift and he nodded at his wrapping ability before slapping a moose sticker on it and quickly scribbling ‘Sam’ into the name section.

He gently placed the book next to the other gift before he pulled over the sex shop bag again with a grin. He upended it on the table and let the nipple tassels, cock sock and studded collar scatter across the table. He wrapped the nipple tassels with glee and quickly wrote Castiel’s name on the package with a pink glitter pen and wrapped the collar and cock-sock into a strange ball shape and scribbled Dean’s name on it. He nodded and gathered his gifts and brought them to the tree and placed them one by one under it. Their dogs knew better than rip the gifts open and he knew it was safe to place them there. He had just finished when Sam came out of the room to place his own there.

Once done, the two stepped back and stared at the tree with a smile. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled the smaller man towards him until his chin rested on Gabriel’s head. They stood there marveling the tree and gifts before Sam noticed Gabriel’s batch.

“You really suck at wrapping, Gabe.”

“It’s a talent, really.”


End file.
